BFM 3.5
This is the 4th episode of BFM series, however, this is the first episode to be on a Wikipedia and to not be uploaded on Youtube. Right now, this episode count can be outdated sometimes, but right now, there is about 4 episodes, and BFM 3.5 finishes off BFM 3, since Empty Chrome did't finish the whole episode previously. EPISODE 3.5 Yaku Zaishi began thinking about the lava appearing from the portal which made him realized that might not happen, the whole intro played afterwards, after the intro, Minecraft Steve explained what the challenge is, which is to escape Pennywise, Sora Sosuke was wondering what he does, then Pennywise runs towards Barf Bag, and touches her, automatically making her dead, everyone was shocked about it, when the challenge started, Pennywise aimed torwards Acer Laptop, and Acer Laptop didn't know what to do, so he was worried about it, afterwards, Seiyo Akanishi and Balloony '''discusses about how it is in the nether, then was wondering what the clown was, which '''Seiyo Akanishi realized it was called "Pennywise", they were wondering why he was sticking torwards Acer Laptop, until both of them saw Pennywise running torwards''' Bacon Hair', automatically making him dead, then' Seiyo Akanishi''' and Balloony quickly run to safety, which they run to a Minecraft House for, then they both were shaking in fear and quickly whispered, which then''' Seiyo Akanishi''' saw a red light, then both of them saw Pennywise, Seiyo Akanishi screamed in fear, then Pennywise standed on Balloony, making him popped, then he sliced up Seiyo Akanishi, then Chocolate Bar went inside and asked in fear, "Who is there?", which Pennywise quickly run torwards Chocolate Bar, automatically scaring him to death, then suddenly, Sho Kunin asked Yaku Zaishi to help him to defeat''' Pennywise', which '''Yaku Zaishi' refused, so Sho Kunin did it by himself, he karate kicked Pennywise and made him pass out, then Minecraft Steve announced that Team #2 lost, so Team #2 was UFE, then he also announced that he bring shelter to nearly the whole nether world because of a lava incident is gonna happen, the lava went through the portal and automatically burning Yaku Zaishi to death, then the voting screen came up. Deaths: Barf Bag Bacon Hair Acer Laptop Balloony Seiyo Akanishi Chocolate Bar Yaku Zaishi Notes: -This episode is the 4th episode of the BFM series -This episode was the first episode to be on Wikipedia -This episode was not on Youtube because Empty Chrome had problems and it reject the video, so they won't be a video of it, but instead, he made a Wikipedia of this, just so you know what it is. -This is the first episode to not be released on Youtube -Ever since Sora Sosuke was recovered, he no longer wear'd a Bandanna anymore -Pennywise may appear in BFM 4 -Empty Chrome imagines that Sho Kunin will put Pennywise up into the wall to prevent him killing people -This is the 2nd largest deaths at the moment (this may get outdated quickly in the future).